


Friends Will Be Friends

by furyofthephoenix



Series: Friends Will Be Friends [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I love this story so much, Reader-Insert, Smut, gif story, one of my first longer imagines, the punisher getting it on with jigsaw's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine being Billy's sister and Frank falling for you





	1. The Beginning

[weeping-brat](http://tmblr.co/Z2-P_e2KXVnFS)

“Wow, what a bachelor pad, Billy.”

Your brother turned his head in your direction and rolled his eyes with a sarcastic smirk, doing some work on his laptop.

[snuffles-padfoot07](http://tmblr.co/ZpE51f2SN8b5v)

“Well, the girls seem to like it.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes and groan. “Ugh, please stop talking, dear brother of mine. Besides, since when do you take women to your apartment?”

Billy chuckled. “Okay, you caught me. How long are you staying?”

“Already trying to get rid of me?” You smirked but continued nonetheless, “About a few weeks. Don’t worry, I’ll try not to cramp your style ... too much. You want to go out later and eat something? Maybe a few drinks?”

“Sure, sounds good. Although no drinks for you, (Y/N).” 

* * *

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, please. I’m old enough to make my own decisions, just like you with your womanizing intentions to catch an STD.”

Billy’s eyes narrowed like a Clint Eastwood character and said quietly but slowly. “Touché.”

_Geez, sometimes your big brother could be downright scary._

_~ Later on ~_

You couldn’t help but chuckle as soon as the women moved away from your table.

“Okay, thank you so much for trying to ignore me as you so blatantly flirted with anything that moved.”

[snuffles-padfoot07](http://tmblr.co/ZpE51f2SN8b5v)

Billy sent you a sheepish grin. “What?”

“I seriously can’t wait for you to finally settle down. Though on second thought, I already pity and adore the woman about to tame your ways.”

“Truer words have never been spoken,” a gruff voice said from behind you. Billy’s face lit up as he stared at the man who just said that.

You frowned in confusion and twisted in your seat to see who could make your brother smile so sincerely and not the twisted smirk he sent his conquests.

The man in question certainly took you by surprise. He was pretty tall, with wide shoulders and wearing a green shirt that was tight enough that even his prominent abs could be seen through it. To be honest, he looked pretty intimidating, with a good amount of scruff, a buzz cut and a broad nose which seemed to have been broken a few times. He seemed the kind of the guy who didn’t smile much, yet was sincerely happy to see her brother.

They were currently hugging each other like lost brothers, making her realize who this man could be.

[akamatthewmurdock](akamatthewmurdock.tumblr.com)

“Long time, man.”

“Long time, brother.”

You raised an eyebrow, stifling a wide grin. “I feel the tears coming.”

Your brother rolled his eyes, ending their hug just now and muttering, “Shut up.”

Twisting your head to the side, you pondered out loud, “You must be Frank.”

This was the first time the broad-shouldered guy gazed upon you and you certainly were not expecting the intense stare you were getting now.

_Okay, seriously? So not the time to get weak in the knees._

Frank smirked at Billy. “Awww, you told people about me?”

“Great, now there’s two,” Billy stated, displaying a regretful smile.

Frank and you laughed in unison. His eyes twinkled dangerously as he asked, “And who would you be?”

You stood up. “(Y/N). I’m the sister.”

Frank seemed to be taken by surprise as his mouth fell open. “Oh. I didn’t expect that.” He stretched out his hand in greeting, an action which you had to display a soft smile.

“Oh, please. You’re basically family already.”

If Frank was speechless before, he was now turned to stone. For a military man he wasn’t really fast when it came to accepting hugs. Though he certainly made up for that fact as he reciprocated her hug back and she could clearly feel his warm hands at her back.

The voice of your brother made you realize that you weren’t alone.

[hellskiitchen](hellskiitchen.tumblr.com)

“You want a beer?”

Frank cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure.”


	2. She's always a woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I listened to while writing this: She’s Always a Woman by Billy Joel
> 
> Note: I didn’t know the name of the diner Karen and Frank visited, so I just chose one I picked up from a Kastle fanfic (yep, I’m definitely a fan!).

[jesbakescookies](jesbakescookies.tumblr.com)

The bell rang over your head as you closed the door of the  _Cosmic Diner_. The smell of apple pies, grease and coffee was in the air. You couldn’t help but take in the wonderful smell for a moment before you went to the counter.

A smile adorned your lips as you met the familiar face of the owner who was still working at this joint.

“I can’t believe you’re still working here, Estelle.”

“And I believe my eyes are deceiving me. Little (Y/N) still visiting my little diner after all these years. What can I get you, sweetie?”

“Just the usual, a coffee with milk and sugar.”

“You got it,” she assured you with a soft smile.

You momentarily turned your body away as you waited for for your order, when your gaze fell upon your brother’s best friend Frank sitting in the corner of a booth. He was all by himself, reading a newspaper. His broad figure was hunched over, a baseball cap covering most of his face. Yet for some reason you were able to detect him by his tense jaw and sharp cheekbones.

[shhh-no-ones-home](shhh-no-ones-home.tumblr.com)

“Here you go,” you could hear next to you and with that you took your cup.

“Thank you,” you said and with these words (and after debating with yourself for a few seconds) your feet got closer to Frank’s booth.

Carefully you dropped your cup on the table in front of him as you sank into your seat opposite him without an invitation.

“So, I guess of all the gin joints...” A sheepish smile was painted on your lips as Frank’s head went up and gazed into your eyes in surprise.

“(Y/N), right?”

You nodded as you stirred your coffee and watched Frank take a gulp from his still steaming cup.

[yourcoffeeguru](yourcoffeeguru.tumblr.com)

“So, Frank, what do you do?”

Frank’s drink stilled near his mouth. You bit your own lip as you felt yourself get distracted by his own full lips.

“Your brother didn’t tell you?”

Stifling a grin, you good-naturedly rolled your eyes. “I’m so sorry but he only told me about the tip of the iceberg regarding your exceptional bromance.”

Frank joined you in your chuckles.

“I’m working with a foul-mouthed P.I. here in New York, helping her on her cases by making some tough choices.” 

[softlysaygoodbye](softlysaygoodbye.tumblr.com)

You gazed upon Frank with narrowed eyes in speculation. “Oookay.”

You felt his intense and heavy stare on you for a few seconds before you decided to change the subject.

Pursing your lips, you asked slowly, “So ... you got any embarrassing stories about Billy?”

A dangerous twinkle danced in Frank’s eyes. A slow crooked smile formed on his lips, creating a warm feeling in your stomach.

“How much time do you got?” 

* * *

You couldn’t remember the last time you had so much fun. Laughter rang in the air, more from your side than from him. Frank was more the subdued kind who merely let out his gruff chuckles but it was still refreshing to see him get out of his shell in your company. You were very attuned to the fact that he wasn’t really the kind who smiled much or even laughed out loud without inhibitions.

But you didn’t mind.

“Oh god, please don’t tell me that’s true.”

[dailybernthal](dailybernthal.tumblr.com)

Frank raised his hands in surrender, showing his sincerity.

“Swear to God. Would I lie about something like this?”

“Well, I was already aware of the fact that my brother is kind of a womanizing douchewagon but him actually sleeping with his instructor, a new low even for him.”  
  
Frank shrugged with a satisfied glint in his eyes. 

“And of course not forgetting you being a very bad friend and not even mentioning that little fact before.” You raised an eyebrow in his direction and were rewarded with a deep chuckle.

“Well, I’m definitely being a very bad friend,” he said with a low voice, making you think of doing very naughty things to your brother’s best friend.

You bit on your lower lip and felt his molten gaze on you again. And sure enough if she would have guessed, Frank was definitely thinking of doing some unpure things to her.

“So,” he cleared his throat, “how much time do you got?” 

You felt a stirring deep in your belly when you heard his deep and rumbling voice. Your fingers stroked the warm flesh of his hand, testing the waters.

“Depends. I got nothing planned for today. How much time do you have?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Muhaha, a cliffhanger, sort-of. But I already outlined the 3rd chapter to be filled with smutty goodness. So, buckle up. I might need some time to write some amazing hot smut!]


	3. Let me tell you a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmh what to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! You’ve been warned. Sorry if Frank seems a bit OOC - even while writing this I kept thinking “What the hell, Frank? You wouldn’t talk this much”. Well, whatever. Had to change the writing because the “You” perspective made me crazy, hope you don’t mind.

[frankcastlesgirl](http://tmblr.co/ZgH7gj2RBda_3)

They barely heard the door behind them snap shut before Frank pressed her body against it, slightly lifting (Y/N)’s hips in the air.

He could feel her shiver and sigh with pleasure when his stubble tickled her.

A loud sigh left her lips as his tongue was asking for entrance and dancing with hers. Frank couldn’t help but admire her soft skin as his fingers found her hips, slightly pulling up her shirt. He could no longer suppress the groan erupting from his lips when the fingers of (Y/N) ghosted over his broad shoulders, admiring his strong muscles.

He could feel her slight hesitation though.

“Oh God, we really shouldn’t be doing this.” The back of her head dropped against his apartment door. Frank took this opportunity to press languid kisses against her neck, tickling and arousing her at the same time.

[lovershub](http://tmblr.co/Z43mrh2IY3Vxu)

He whispered against it with his rumbling voice, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell Billy, if you won’t. Besides, we’re just having a little fun.” He sent (Y/N) a crooked smirk, surprising her with his cockiness. Even if his best friend was going to beat him up, he knew this was what he wanted to do and it had been such a long time since he actually went after what he really wanted.

“Ah, screw it,” she fervently stated, not caring about the consequences.

 

* * *

Sighs and grunts of pleasure could be heard through the dark room as he felt beads of sweat form on both of your bodies. He could feel himself getting distracted by the sensory overload as (Y/N) was alternating between stroking Frank’s shoulder and his neck, while he was slowly thrusting his hips on top of hers.

“Frank,” she sighed into his neck. He could feel himself getting warmer by the minute.

Frank couldn’t help watching her in the throes of passion. Seeing her bite her lower lip to stop herself from screaming his name. The color of her blushing skin and admiring how far the pink hue went.

Frank grunted out loud when (Y/N) moved to the rhythm of his hips. The sweat on both of their bodies made it easier while he used his hand to grab both of her hands, holding it high above her head.

[roseydoux](http://tmblr.co/Zhs1Zy2S-_9Ha)

Before she could truly process it, Frank pressed his thumb against your clit, circling it tortuously. A load groan left his lips when the inside of her pussy squeezed his cock in such a delicious and torturous way. “God, (Y/N).” His mouth fell open, making unintelligible sounds as his head fell back.

Frank could feel the exact moment when she came. Her back bowed with one single moan leaving her mouth, stretched out like a litany and her pussy milking him for what it was worth.

He could swear he was seeing stars dance behind his eyes. Frank grunted and pumped his hips faster before he finally dropped his heavy body on top of hers, breathing warm puffs of breath against her neck.

“Tell me if I’m getting too heavy for you,” Frank mumbled against her skin.

(Y/N) chuckled. “Don’t worry. I don’t mind.”

 

* * *

“So, how’s it like being back again,” she asked, taking a bite from her slice of pizza and leaning back against the couch. It was strangely comforting seeing (Y/N) wear one of his dark shirts, just relaxing and not having a worry in the world. He was afraid of these moments, knowing they wouldn’t last and because he didn’t know how to handle the quiet.

[um-poeta-disse](http://tmblr.co/ZGQ8ht2VptnwL)

“What kind of question is that,” Frank grumbled, languidly taking a swig from his whiskey.

Twisting her head in his direction, she sent him a no nonsense look. She was stretched on his couch, her head on his lap. It felt strange, like this was something he could get used to. Frank mentally shook himself,  _“Way to get corny now,”_  he thought to himself. 

“You know, if things are different for you.” 

Frank furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t know.” 

 

* * *

“So ... that just happened.” 

Frank turned in (Y/N)’s direction with heavy breathing, seeing her lick her lips. He mentally told his dick to stay down, feeling a stirring underneath the sheets which barely covered their hips.

“Again,” she continued.

“Well,...  it was certainly ... something,” he mumbled. Frank turned to the side, supporting his head while stroking the naked skin of her waist. Even after a few weeks with her and he still couldn’t get enough of her.

[sensual-kisses](http://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh293Brb6)

“Whatever  _this_  ... is, I like spending time with you,” (Y/N) stated carefully, like she was afraid how he would react.

Frank nodded. “Likewise,” he murmured, feeling a tightening in his chest at the notion of something more between them.

“You up for another round?” She turned her head in Frank’s direction, her wide and dilated eyes doing something to him. And yep, another stirring in his groin happening.

“Way ahead of you,” Frank grunted and pulled the sheet over both of their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind thoughts are always appreciated.


	4. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two secret lovers - not so secret anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last part of the short series. I think I’d be up for it to write another Frank Castle One-shot again in the future, as soon as I have more free time for it. Maybe next month or so.
> 
> Warning: Some smut like the title already predicts. Language.

[buffyannepratt](https://tmblr.co/ZLpuDc2SelnBR)

[pajamasecrets](https://tmblr.co/Z_8Yex2U-24jF)

(Y/N) let out a soft gasp as she was slowly waking up, feeling something fluttering in a wonderful way near her pussy. 

[moan-s](http://tmblr.co/ZzCIRw24xlPd3)

She sighed, slightly twisting her body, like a snake trying to get comfortable. Her hand went slowly down her belly and between her legs until she could feel something soft moving.

“Mmmh, Frank, that feels so good,” she sighed in relaxation, keeping her eyes closed, in hopes of shielding herself from the morning sunshine bursting through the closed curtains.

She could feel his eyes on her, a tingling behind her eyelids, before she heard him mutter with his gravelly voice, “Good morning.”

(Y/N) couldn’t stop the smile from erupting and finally opened her eyes. “Good morning to you, too.” She stretched her arms high above her head. “I could get used to this.”

Frank grunted with approval. “Me too,” he said, getting distracted by her naked breasts on display, which were even more accentuated by her arm stretching.

“Stop being an asshole,” she warned him lightly, pulling on his hair in emphasis.

“As you wish.” Frank chuckled before he went back to work, licking her most sensitive spot.

(Y/N) could feel herself getting wetter when he hit her swollen nub, making her whimper and rake her fingers through his short hair again. “I’m so close, Frank.”

She thought she was about to go crazy when he started licking and sucking her clit even faster, his mouth making slurping sounds. 

 

* * *

Billy was starting to get worried about his baby sister. He hadn’t heard from her in a few weeks, not to mention that she hasn’t slept in her bed in a while. He was trying not to overreact if in the end it would appear that she spent some time at a friend’s. He certainly didn’t want the same fiasco to happen again when the former thing merely happened.

Goddamn it, he wished her phone still had that tracking device he had built into, but no, (Y/N) didn’t actually see that as a brotherly action and more an overbearing and neurotically controlling act.

Billy rolled his eyes at that thought. 

He was just entering the floor of Frank’s apartment, hoping that his best friend might have some intel on (Y/N)’s whereabouts. The last time the three of them met, Frank and his sister seemed to be on good terms.

He halted in his steps.  _No, that can’t be_ , he thought.  _They were friends and nothing more, don’t get paranoid._

Billy quietly inserted his key he had received from Frank and went inside. He furrowed his eyebrows when he was hearing some weird rustling sounds and quiet sighs coming from the bedroom.  _That’s weird, Frank’s not the kind of person to stay in bed after 7 in the morning._

Billy smirked to himself, thinking that his friend was going to get the teasing of a lifetime and stopped short at the threshold. His smile was instantly gone.

And replaced with a frown.

[snuffles-padfoot07](http://tmblr.co/ZpE51f2THksrm)

Billy couldn’t believe his own eyes when he saw Frank, wearing only boxer shorts while between his sister’s legs. His head between her legs to be exact. His mouth ... doing stuff to (Y/N).

He felt a voyeur as he was momentarily watching her writhing naked upper body and her eyes close in bliss while his so-called brother in arms was eating her pussy out.

His eyes narrowed in anger and he felt his fists clench, only one color invading his sights:  _red_.

“You son of a bitch,” Billy quietly muttered, surprising the two secret lovers.

His sister had the good sense instantly trying to cover up her naked chest, rasping out in surprise, “Billy”.

Frank’s head whipped up, the guilt clear in his eyes, yet what truly angered him all over again was the wetness coating his lips. 

[trashbinbarnes](http://tmblr.co/ZrjRab2U-j1b2)

Billy bared his teeth like a beast before he was pouncing on Frank, ignoring his words, “Woah, man, that’s not what-”

And what a relish it was to deliver these punishing blows.

[prettynerdieworks](http://tmblr.co/ZCk8vk2SScg-j)

(Y/N) felt transfixed by what she was seeing. She was torn between watching and stopping their brutal fight. It was like seeing a train wreck. In the end the latter won out.

She hastily put on her clothes, not wanting to make this any more awkward than it had to be. 

“That’s enough,” she called out to both of them, separating the two of them by pressing her hands on both of their chests, taking notice of their wild pumping hearts beating in their chests. “We’re going to discuss this like adults,” she declared, glaring at both of them, despite feeling slightly intimidated that her brother was now aware that she had been fucking his best friend.

Billy chose to stand in the corner of Frank’s kitchen, crossing his arms over his chest while not so secretly glaring holes into Frank’s head. An uncomfortable silence ruled over the room as she was sitting on the couch in the middle of the adjoining living-room and Frank sitting next to her, mindful not to touch her in any way if she had to guess.

[calif0rnia-lovers](http://tmblr.co/ZkuEyj274dpsz)

(Y/N) took notice of the purple bruise forming on Frank’s cheek and stated, “You need to cool that,” and ran towards the refrigerator to grab an ice pack, but not before throwing Billy a disappointed glare.

“Why am I the bad guy here,” he called out, throwing his arms in the air. “If I recall, it was the two of you who went behind my back?”

“Behind your back?” She threw him a look of disbelief and went back to cooling Frank’s cheek. (Y/N) sighed when Frank tensed slightly at the cool touch. “Just so you know, I already knew you were going to react like that. I thought why not wait for the perfect moment to tell you, so this seemed like best opportunity to just show you, big bro.”

Billy sent her a glare with his head tilted. In her childhood that look would have made her do anything for him, but now she wouldn’t bow down so easily.

“Don’t get cute with me,” Billy growled.

“Well, then stop being a dick,” she said through gritted teeth.

“That’s enough,” Frank called out gruffly, putting the ice pack on the coffee table and standing up. He had the courage to actually step closer to her brother, not caring about the state Billy was in. The words  _explosive_  and  _impulsive_  came to mind.

“It was me, okay? I kissed her first. Don’t blame your sister for this.”

(Y/N) stood up, not letting him be the martyr for this. “Woah, slow down. It takes two to tango.”

Frank sent her a reproachful glare. He turned back towards Billy. “What I’m trying to say is, I ... care about your sister. A lot. She is the one constant I needed in my life after the military. She makes me forget about the silence.”

Billy shook his head in denial. “No, if anything you only care about screwing my sister. I won’t let her get hurt by you.”

You saw Frank clench his fists before he was blurting out, “Billy, I’m in love with (Y/N).”

“Wait, what?!” Billy and her called out in unison, their heads turned in his direction.

Frank slowly turned his body so he was gazing at you, his jaw clenched while baring his soul to her.

[bernadryl](http://tmblr.co/Zhz_Ef2KzgVE1)

“It’s true, (Y/N). I have feelings for you,” Frank confessed with his gruff voice.

She felt confused and was in disbelief that this was truly happening. The scary Frank Castle actually was in love with her? It was a concept that was hard to grasp.

“Really?” She gulped, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear and biting her lip.

(Y/N) could feel his hands frame her cheeks as he stepped forward, gazing longingly into her eyes. How come she remembered him sending her this kind of look before, yet she never could connect it to what it could mean?

“I’m in love with you too, Frank.” She whispered, feeling tears pool in her eyes.

“Yeah?” Frank asked with a smile.

(Y/N) nodded with a chuckle. “Yep.”

You could hear Billy’s voice behind Frank. “Just so you know ... you’re still on my shit list, Frank. I don’t like this one bit.” He sighed. “But as long as my sister’s happy. But remember this, the moment you hurt her I’ll send you to the morgue.”

She rolled her eyes at his words while Frank snorted. 

“We’ll see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a rough ride, I’m so grateful that I managed to finish that story and how this turned out. Thanks to everyone who read this, liked this and/or followed me.


End file.
